Chaos!
by Big Al677
Summary: This is a new story, not a spoof, but my own ideas. The story of the Smash Brawlers and 7 emeralds. This is a story of twists, turns, and action, and violence. This is Chaos.*NAME CHANGE, USED TO BE CHAOTIC BRAWL.*
1. Chapter 1

Some of you know me, I tried making a spoof of Heroes. It was terrible. Well now I am back with my own story, my own plot. My own everything. I'm excited, I have even made a outline on how this is going to go.

Chapter 1:

This is the beginning of a epic journey. Its starts here, in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom is one of the most predominately featured kingdoms in this world. Run by Princess Peach Toadstoole. It is the annual year picnic for the Mario Gang, as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth decide to got to Grass Land for their picnic.

Mario: (Sniff) Ah, spring is a-finally here. Hey, a-Luigi, set up the blanket.

Luigi: Yeah, sure bro.

Luigi set up the blanket on the ground, the blanket was really big, so all 4 could sit down on it.

Mario: "Peach, c'mon, wheres the food."

Peach: (laughing), My goodness, you guys are such animals you know. Alright here's the sandwiches I made.

Toadsworth: Ho ho, well hasn't this been such a swell week.

Mario: I know, (takes a bit out of the sandwich), nothing bad has happened. Bowser hasn't attacked for a while, and the a-kingdom has been with peace.

Luigi: Ay, Mario, do you think Bowser just gave up?

Mario: Nah, he is a-probably just taking a break, you know, he could u-

BOOOM.

Everyone stops eating at the sound of something.

Peach: What the hell was that?

Mario: It seemed to have come from the a-woods.

Peach: Luigi, go check it out.

Luigi: Why me?

Peach: Because, I said so.

Luigi: Eh, whatever.

Mario: I'll go with you.

Mario and Luigi go into the woods, and keep on searching.

Luigi: Yo, you see anything yet.

Mario: Nah, I hav- wait? LUIGI, LOOK!

Luigi goes to Mario, and sees aa hedgehog on the ground, it's a blue hedgehog.

Now, in some dream reality

??: You see the Emeralds:  
Link: Wha-, what emeralds?  
??: Its giving me the ultimate power.

Link: Who are you?  
??: Don't you remember me Link?  
Link: How do you know my name?  
??: LINK. ITS ME, GANONDORF!  
Link wakes up from the Shock.

Zelda: Link, Link whats the matter?

Link: breathing hard, Oh, it was just a dream

Zelda: Link, this is the 5th day in a row, you've been waking up abruptly ever since we left.

Link and Zelda left Hyrule to go and look for help from the Zoro Kingdom. It took a lot of time, but the Zoro Kingdom agreed to help fix Hyrule. Hyrule had been messed up by Ganon's terror, but Link luckily killed him, putting an end to the terror. Zoros are currently in hyrule fixing it with the Hyrulians. Link and Zelda are now on there way back to Hyrule.

Zelda: Link, what is wrong, you know you can tell me.

Link: looking worried, Fine, I've been having these dreams with Ganondorf in them. He's alive and keeps talking about these 7 gems that give him Ultimate power.

Zelda: confused, Ultimate power? These are just dream Link, Ganon is dead. Remember?  
Link: But maybe these dreams are foreshadowing something, something terrible.

Zelda now has a worried look on her face, Zelda never really understood where Link is coming from. Wither way, they had to continue.

Zelda: Lets just go, okay.

Link: Fine.

Back at Mushroom Kingdom  
It is in the afternoon, Sonic is laying on the bed. He wakes up, wondering where the hell he is.

Sonic: How, how the hell did I get here?

Peach walks by and sees Sonic has awaken.

Sonic: Thank God, you're awake. We were worried.

Peach smiles, but Sonic is not happy.

Sonic: Look lady, thanks for the help, but I shouldn't be here.

Peach: Well, atleast your grateful.

Sonic: Grateful for what?

Mario comes in.

Mario: So, you're okay. Whats your name?  
Sonic: My name is none of your God damn business.

Mario: angrily, Way to show your gratitude.

Sonic gets up, and jumps out the window

Peach: What was that?

Mario: Who cares. What a jackass.

Sonic is walking outside, kicking any tree he sees by. He seems angry.

Sonic: Dammit, this is all my fault.

Sonic is looking back at the Kingdom, and around Toad Town He then realizes he came off the wrong way.

Sonic: Crap. Where am I?

Unknown place.

Dr. Robotnick, aka Dr. Eggman is outside of some castle, it is raining hard, and he is soaked. Eggman is evil scientist and Sonic's arch enemy. He has done countless horrible things in his life, and you know he's after the emeralds.

Eggman: This guy has to help me, I need the help.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom

Sonic: I apologize, I came off in the wrong way, I'm just angry.

Sonic is sitting down, while he is now talking to Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toadsworth.

Mario: Ay, just tell us whats up, where are you from?

Sonic: Its going to be a long story. Here it goes.

Peach and Mario are getting ready to listen carefully. Luigi's half asleep already.

Sonic: I am not from this world. My name is Sonic, you see, I'm from Green Hill in another universe, not from here at all. Well, there are these 7 gems. They are called the Chaos Emeralds, these gems are utterly powerful, no contest. Its known that when all 7 emeralds are collected together, it can grant the Ultimate Power. They can do anything, destroy the world, give you immunity, anything. These are really dangerous at times. I have collected all 7 at one time, and became a power known as Super Sonic. Though, I only used half the power.

Mario: Where are you getting to?

Sonic: Theres more, well I have been trying to stop this mad scientist known as Dr. Robotnick. This guy is bad to the bone, he has no decency for mankind, all he cares about is himself. Well, Dr. Eggman, as I call him, has tried to get these emeralds at times to take over my world. Fortunately, I've been able to stop him every time. Well, he never gave up. I never did either. Then he found something that he wanted to use the emeralds on. He tried a being called Chaos, and a robot he created called Metal Sonic. I luckily stopped them both, but little did I know, Eggman had copied their data to create something that could destroy the whole world. He called it Destruction. Eggman started becoming frustrated and wanted to destroy the world. He knew he did not have the emeralds, and said Destruction was powered by the emeralds, he did not need them at the moment, as the emeralds scattered would give the power no matter what. I could not stop him, so I knew I had to destroy the emeralds for it. There was only one option, I had to kill Shadow the Hedgehog. He was somehow connected to the Chaos Emeralds, so killing him in turn would destroy the emeralds. He somehow knew I was coming, and he told me this was a fight to the death. I finally knocked him out, and had to kill him. I knew I would be doing something I would regret for the rest of my life, but I had to do it, I just had to. But before I could kill him, he used Chaos Control, which usually just freezes time. But he teleported us to another universe, I never knew he had the power to teleport it. That's how I ended up here, that's my story.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toadsworth were all stunned.

Mario: Wow, that is come a-crazy shit.

Sonic: Look, I need to find the emeralds here, if someone gets their hands on them, we are done for. I need to collect them and destroy them. I need to find my friends. I need to get back to my world. I know Eggman must be here as well.

Mario gets up determined.

Mario: We are a-gonna help, for our sake to.

Peach: Yes, just imagine if someone like Bowser got his hands on those.

Luigi: I'll help as well, these emeralds are dangerous.

Sonic starts grinning finally.

Sonic: Thanks, thank you.

Little did the guys know, there was two familiar creatures outside that listened to the whole conversation.

Roy Koopa: Yo Ludwig, did you here all of that.

Ludwig: Yes I did, we definitely have to tell King Dad.

Back to Eggman  
Eggman: If we get back all the emeralds, we can get ultimate power. Screw my own world, we can rule this world, side by side. You will truly be King of the world.

?? ??: You make a great offer, I'll accept, as long as I get as much power.

Eggman: With all the emeralds, we will be unstoppable, thank you King Dedede.

King Dedede: Your Welcome.

Well, that's Ch. 1 folks, I know it was very long, but I wanted this to explain the plot really. More characters to be featured, more twists, and more action. All on the Series, Chaotic Brawl.

R&R.


	2. Its All Coming Together

Chapter 2: Its coming Together.

In Dreamland

Kirby, the pink puffball hero of dreamland was playing with some of his friends. Dreamlan is located in the planet of Pop Star. Kirby was usually a eater and sleeper, but decided to play some tag with some of his friends. Though, not knowing, Meta Knight was watching over him.

Meta Knight knew what King Dedede was up to, surprisingly.

Rick was running from Coo at the moment, while Kirby was hiding, at that moment,Meta Knight knocked him out with the end of his sword and took him somewhere.

They arrived at a summit, to where Kirby had no idea where the hell he was.

Meta Knight: Kirby! Wake up.

Kirby was still dazed, not knowing where he was, but still recognized Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Kirby, I have some bad news, this could mean the end of dreamland, so I need you to listen.

Kirby nodded his head, he wasn't the talker really.

Meta Knight: Kirby, remember the story of those 7 emeralds I told you about.

Kirby remembered the story, Meta told it to him about a year ago, he didn't really care, but nodded his head not wanting to get on Meta's bad side.

Meta Knight: Well Kirby, it seems the emeralds has somehow got back here.

Kirby was shocked to say the least, he really thought the story was made up.

Kirby: How?

Meta Knight: I don't know, (I thought we got rid of them for good), but we need to find them.'

Kirby: Why?

Meta Knight then grabs Kirby

Meta Knight: Kirby! Just imagine if King Dedede got his hands on them, IMAGINE! This would be then end ot Pop Star as we know it.

Kirby: Okay, okay. Do we have to leave dreamland?

Meta Knight: What do you think? But we need to see someone, the being that helped me get rid of the emeralds 15 years ago.

Kirby: Who?

Meta Knight: Mewtwo.

Professeur E. Gadd's Lab

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic.  
Mario: Prof., you find anything yet?  
E. Gadd: Not yet, it takes time. So, what are you looking for?

Sonic: Its called a Chaos Emerald.

E. Gadd: Theres nothing on it.

Luigi: Maybe the Item Finder on your CPU is broken.

E. Gadd: No way, if I just had one, I may be able to locate the others.

Mario: So, we have to find one, and then you might be able to locate the rest?

Sonic: I KNOW! Tails, he had one right before we teleported here!  
Mario: Tails?

Sonic: He's a friend, he must have been teleported here, since almost everyone did. Do you have some sort of machine to find a certain someone.

E. Gadd: It's a prototype, but it might be able to. I call it, the Around the World.

Mario: That's such a stupid name. laughs

E. Gadd ignores Mario and walks slowly over to a room, which has a huge screen with a bunch of buttons.

Sonic: This room is huge! So, how does the invention work old man?

E. Gadd: Well, you just type in the full name of a certain someone, and it could locate the being.

Luigi: Some invention there, you could really find anyone?

E. Gadd: Perhaps, I haven't tried it out yet.

Sonic: Okay, type in Miles Prower, that's his real name.

E. Gadd types in Miles Prower leisurely, and then pushes the find button on the computer keyboard. The screen starts flashing showing an assortment of random people, animals, and an influx of names. The screen stops, and then shows Tails.

Sonic: THAT'S HIM! THAT'S TAILS.

Mario: Oh no.

Luigi: Where is he located?  
Mario looks at the screen.

Mario: Kongo Jungle.

Dark World

Bowser  
Bowser is sitting at his throne. Bowser is the arch nemesis of Mario. He hasn't attacked Mario in a while 

though, he seemed to just stop. He has 7 kids, the names are Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry.

Lemmy: King Dad, why haven't we done anything? Its boring, we should be attacking Mario.

Bowser: Lemmy, I just lost a lot of confidence. No matter what we do, we always get beaten, I'm just sick of it.

Wendy: He has a point Lemmy.

Lemmy, Bowser, and Wendy all sigh, knowing even if they attack, they results will constantly be the same.

Bowser: You know kids, I've been thinking about retir-

Just then Roy and Ludwig ran into the throne room yelling KING DAD repatedely.

Bowser: WHAT? HAVENT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO KNOCK?

Ludwig: King Dad, how would you like ultimate power?

Bowser had a confused look on his face. Bowser was then told the story of the chaos emeralds and their power. Bowser's depressed mood turn into a mood of dynamic, avaricious attitude.

Bowser: Are you guys serious?

Roy: Dead serious.

Bowser: Kids, the mushroom kingdom will soon be ours.

Kanto  
Meta Knight and Kirby

They traveled a long way on Meta Knight's Halberd, but they arrived at Kanto to finally see Mewtwo.

Kirby: Meta Knight, I have a question?

Meta Knight: What?

Kirby: How do you know Mewtwo, and who is he?

Meta Knight turned around to see the cave where Mewtwo lived.

Meta Knight: You'll soon find out.

Meta Knight and Kirby enter the cave, only to be halted by two pokemon, and Pikachu and a Jigglypuff.

Pikachu: Intruders!

Jigglypuff: What do we do?

Meta Knight: Hey hey, listen you kids, I need to see Mewtwo.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were not conviced.

Pikachu: Hey Jigg, maybe he's right, nobody really knows where this cave is.

Kirby: whispering to Meta Knight, What are they?

Meta Knight: Pokemon Kirby.

Pokemon were creatures that are used for fighting usually, sometimes as pet. Though it was obvious that the two pokemon were wild.

Pikachu: Well Meta Knight, Jiggs says she doesn't trust you that well, so we are going to have to fo-

??: Let them in.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff turn around to see their master, Mewtwo.

Pikachu: But master, they d-

Mewtwo: I know this man, his name is Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Its been a while. Have you heard?

Mewtwo: Yes, the emeralds are back.

Meta Knight: To think, we thought we got rid of them.

Kirby then is shocked.

Kirby: So, so that means..

Meta Knight: Yes Kirby, me and Mewtwo were the ones that transported the emeralds to another universe.

Mewtwo: We should've destroyed them when we had the chance.

Kirby is starting to see the pieces of the puzzle come together.

Mewtwo: We have to find them, and destroy them this time.

Meta Knight: I have someone who will help us, and has the ability to destroy them, Kirby.

Kirby: Huh?

Meta Knight: Kirby, you're the only one who can destroy them. So w-

??: WAIT?  
Mewtwo, Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff turn around to see a girl, some sort of Hedgehog.  
??: How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?  
Mewtwo has a confused look.

Mewtwo: How do you know?  
The mysterious woman then takes something out of her pocket. It is shockingly a Chaos Emerald. The others are shocked at the sight of this.

??: More than you think. My name, is Amy Rose.

End of Chapter.

R&R


	3. For A Price

Chapter 3: For a Price

Kongo Jungle

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Donkey Kong and

Donkey Kong: So let me get this straight, you're looking for a two tailed fox.

Mario: Yes, that's exactly who we are looking for.

Diddy Kong: DK, you know these guys?

Donkey Kong: Well, not the hedgehog, but I do know the two plumbers, they were the 2 who kidnapped my grandfather.

Diddy: Cranky:  
DK: Yep.

Mario remembers the story to a considerable extent. When he was in his early 20s, he saved a woman named Pauline, from Donkey Kong, who is Cranky Kong now. It was now 15 years later, and Cranky is now in his late 50s, remembers the day. Mario then proceeded to use Cranky as a circus sow, using him to make money, when a baby, Donkey Kong, saved him from the clutches of Mario.

Mario: Listen, I know I may have used your grandfather, but we need to forget that. We need to see Tails, the world is in stake.

DK: How about No?

Sonic: Listen you dumbass Ape, just take me to my friend.

DK: How would you know I know where he is?

Sonic: Take me to him, or I'll kick your ass.

DK: Oh, smart ass eh, well I ju-

Cranky Kong: DK!

DK, Mario, Luigi, Diddy and Sonic turn around to see old Cranky Kong with his roller.

Cranky: DK, take them to see the fox.

DK: But gramps, they d-

Cranky: I remember what they did, but I also remember to forgive and forget, listen, we are only keeping the fox here until someone gets hm, its dangerous in this Jungle, you know that.

DK: Fine, he's in the Banana cave, (I hope he didn't eat all the bananas).

Mario: Thanks, Cranky.

Cranky: Eh, no problem.

DK: GRAMPS!

Cranky: What?

DK: The fox, he's gone.

Kanto

Meta Knight, Kirby, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Amy

Amy was washing her face, as Mewtwo studied the emerald. Mewtwo remembered the emeralds well.

Mewtwo: This is the yellow emerald.

Meta Knight: So, we teleported the emeralds to your world?

Amy: I guess, they've caused us so much turmoil, I really wouldn't mind if you destroy them. Eggman has been going crazy about these emeralds, I know he's here, so is Sonic.

Kirby: Sonic?

Amy: He's the hedgehog I love.

Amy starts daydreaming abot Sonic and her laying on the beach until

Meta Knight: Mewtwo, can you track the next emerald.

Mewtwo: Yes.

Mewtwo puts down the emerald and closes his eyes. He thinks, his psy goes around the world and tracks another emerald.

Meta Knight: Well?

Mewtwo: Onnett, the purple emerald is there.

Kirby: To the Halberd?

Meta Knight: Yes.

Mewtwo: Jugglypuff, watch Amy, me, Meta Knight, Kirby are going to look for the emerald.

Pikachu: Can I come?

Mewtwo: I don't see why not, you're trained enough.

Jigglypuff: Be careful guys.

Hyrulian Field

Link and Zelda  
Link and Zelda are continuing their way to Hyrule, hoping to see it fixed with many happy faces in the town and kingdom.

Link: Zelda, how long?

Zelda: About an hour till we get their. You should've took Epona with you.

Link: Forget it, its not that long, its ju-

Link is then tackled to the ground.

??: How dare you kidnap Princess Zelda.

Link: What the hell are you talking about?

Zelda: WHATS GOING ON?

Link punches a blue haired swordaman in the face. The blue haired swordsman draws his sword, as does Link. They begin to duel, swords contacting eachother, but no blood at all.

Zelda: STOP!

Zelda throws a firball that almost hits Link. Zelda then gets an astonished look on her face when she sees the face of the blue haired swordsman.

Zelda: Marth? Marth, is that you.

Marth: Yes Zelda, its me.

The two embrace overcome with joy.

Zelda: Its been so long, we haven't seen eachother since we were kids.

Marth: I know, after our homes started feuding, my father never allowed me to see you.

Link is confused as this moment.

Link: You know him?

Zelda nods her head, still smiling.

Marth: I'm Marth, the prince of Altea. I'm sorry to have attacked you, I came to deliver a message to the King of Hyrule, and I wanted to see Zelda, I saw her here, but I saw here here, so I assumed she got kidnapped.

Link: That's using logic.

Link was obviously being sarcastic, Zelda ignored him.

Zelda: What was the message?  
Marth: Altea wanted to make peace with Hyrule, we just need you to sign this peace treaty.

Zelda: This is great, okay, me and Link are on our way back to Hyrule, I'll make my father sign it.

Marth: Thanks.

Link: Does he have to come with us?

Zelda: Yes.

Marth: Don't worry, if we get attacked, I'll take care of it, this green kid is unskilled when it comes to pressure I see.

Link: Shut up blue boy.

Kongo Jungle

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Knog, and Cranky Kong

The gang were sitting in Cranky's living room, trying to figure out where Tails went.

DK: Well, you guys are screwed.

Sonic: Shut up. Listen, lets just go into the Jungle, and look the old fashioned way. I can just run around to look for him.

Diddy: What?

Mario: He's really fast, faster than most of us.  
Luigi: DK, can we get your help?

DK: Its going to cost ya?  
Mario: How much?

DK: 50,000 coins.

Mario: The fuck you thinking? No way.

DK: Take it or leave it.

Sonic: We don't need this jackasses help, we can find it on our own.

Cranky: The dangers deep in the jungle are ambiguous, DK knows the Jungle in and out.

Mario: Fine ape, we'll pay you 10,000.

DK: Fine. Lets go.

DK, Diddy and Sonic go outside, Mario then whispers to Luigi's ear.

Mario: (You know he's just doing this to get back at me right.)

Luigi: (I know)

Dark Land: Bowser's Castle

Bowser and Kamek

Bowser was just recently told about the Chaos Emeralds, he is sitting at his throne waiting for Kamek, the wizard of the castle, to locate an emerald.

Bowser: Whats taking so long?

Kamek: It takes time King Koopa.

Kamek kept looking at his spellbook for the spell and finds it.

Kamek: Got it, okay, here it goes.

Kamek then says some gibberish that Bowser could not understand until

Kamek: HYRULE , IN A CASTLE, THE GREY EMERALD IS LOCATED THERE.

Bowser: Looks like we're taking a trip, Ludwig, find Hyrule on the computer.

King Dedede's Castle

King Dedede and Dr. Eggman

King Dedede: Eggman, I've invited someone to help us with a little problem.

Eggman: What problem?

Eggman was sitting at the huge computer in King Deded's throne room.

Dedede: Well, it seems that Meta Knight knows of our little plan.

Eggman: Who?  
Dedede: Well, it's a long story, that guys been in my case for way too long, time to take care of him.

Just then, a mysterious person in a suit walks in.

??: Okay, I got the call, what do you want?

Dedede: Its been a long time Samus.

Samus: Just tell me what you want you fat penguin.

Dedede: Now, you shouldn't talk to me like that, remember, who sent you the repair that saved your life, remember your suit fused with a virus, and you got the fusion suit? Who helped you?

Samus: You did. Now, whats the problem?

Dedede: Well, I have a bounty for you, I'm willing to pay you A LOT OF MONEY.

Samus: Now you got my attention.

Dedede: Well, there seems to be two being trying to foil a little plan I have, I want you to look for them.

Samus: Then what?  
Dedede: Kill them.

Samus: Okay, I need a picture though.

Dedede gives him a picture of Meta Knight and Kirby.

Dedede: Take care of them, then come back to me, and I'll pay you.

Samus: Where should I start?  
Dedede: Well, in Dreamland, they might know where they went.

Samus: You got yourself a deal.

Dedede: You're not going to feel any regret?

Samus: With all the lives I've taken, you start to feel no remorse for what you do. Goodbye.

Samus gets on her ship to go to Dreamland and start questioning some of the people there.

Dedede: Now, what are you doing Eggman?

Eggman: Well, follow me.

Eggman and King Dedede go into the lab and he sees a hedgehog on the table.

Dedede: WHATS THAT?

Eggman: Ha ha, well, it seems I'm not the only one who teleported here. I found Shadow the Hedgehog, wos from my world, outside yesterday. Well, he used to be against me. But now, now, I'm going to revive him and fix his brain a little, he will obey our every command, and trust me, he's useful.

Dedede: Really?

Eggman: Yes, its going to take time though, so I'm puitting it on hold for now.

Just then, Dedede's cell phone rings, and he picks it up.

Dedede: Hello?

??: We're on our way to Onett.

Dedede: You are? Crap, I have to call Samus and tell her, so keep them busy.

??: You got it.

Dedede: Alright, see ya. Everything is going according to plan.

King Dedede then evilly grins.  
End Chapter.


	4. Emeralds

Chapter 4: Emeralds

-Mushroom Kingdom Castle-

-Princess Peach-

Princess Peach Toadstoole, who was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was sitting in the living room, on her comfy one seat couch. She was drinking a cup of tea, she did this ritual every day. It was a time for her to think, reflect, and rest. She runs the kingdom with Toadsworth as her mentor, Toasworth was the best friend of Peach's father, who died when she was very young. Toadsworth is like a father to Peach, always by her side. Peach is still only a princess, hoping to be promoted and named Queen, but she has to marry to do that. Peach and Mario do love eachother, but Mario has always avoided Peach's pleas for marriage, because he's not ready. Peach usually thought of what she wanted her wedding to be like during these reflecting periods, but she was thinking differently today.

Peach: (sigh, I wonder what Mario is doing with Sonic. Hopefully, they have some emeralds by now.)  
Just then Toadsworth walked in, looking at something.

Peach: Hey Toadsworth, whats in your hand?

Toadsworth puts his head up and looks at Peach, and shows her a Chaos Emerald, the Orange Emerald.

Peach was shocked by the sight of this.

Peach: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Toadsworth: Found it, around the town, this is great, we'll just keep it here for Mario to pick it up.

Peach: What if someone finds out we have it?

Toadsworth: Oh Peach, who would know?

-Halberd-

-Kirby, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, and Pikachu-

The four heroes were now on their way to Onett. TTo pursue the purple emerald, they already have one in hand. Meta Knight was standing on the deck, looking as the the Halberd was soaring. Kirby then went up to him.

Kirby: Meta Knight, I have a question.

Meta Knight: What?  
Kirby: How am I the only one who can destroy the emeralds? I don't get it.

Meta Knight then turned to him.

Meta Knight: Kirby, there is only two ways. One way is to kill the person who is connected with the emeralds, but that's impossible, I don't know who it is, and I believe they were sealed. You have the ability for the other way.

Kirby: I do?

Meta Knight: Yeah. You see Kirby, when you have all 7 emeralds, you are at that moment, almost indestructible, the power you yield is incredible. The emeralds are indestructible, so we have to take away the power, with that, the emeralds are useless. The way we are going to do it once we get all 7 is, you are going to suck in the emeralds, and absorb the power. You will then release the power, and Mewtwo will seal it forever.The emeralds will be obsolete.

Kirby: What happens if I keep the power?  
Meta Knight: Kirby, YOU HAVE TO RELEASE IT. If you don't, you'll die.

Kirby: So I'm basically risking my life for this? Nice for including me Meta Knight, jackass.

Meta Knight: Listen you little bitch, the world is at stake, we are going with the damn plan.

Kirby at that moment walked away, obviously upset.

-Hyrule Kingdom-

The City is almost done with the reonstruction period, and it seems everything is going fine. A hyrulian worker dropped his hammer, he went to pick it up. He then saw something that was shocking to him, a A yellow turtle, but giant. We know him as Bowser.

Hyrulian Worker: Hey, I'm sorry but the city wont be open until later today, so you'll have to leave.

Bowser: I'm not leaving, fry him.

Morton then shoots his wand at the worker, killing him instantly.

Bowser: Search the town and the castle, we are going to get that emerald.

-Dreamland-

-Samus, Rick, and Coo-

Samus: WHERE ARE THEY DAMMIT.

Coo: Listen, stop destroying the town, you're hurting innocent people, We don't know where they are.

Samus then hits Coo with a kick, knocking him out. Samus has been shootin around the town in search for Kirby and Meta Knight. She then got a call.

Samus: Hello?

King Dedede: It DDD, listen, Meta Knight and Kirby are headed for Onett, go there.

Samus: But, I just been searching in dreamland, and just destroyed the town really.

Dedede: Oh well, just go there.

Samus then started feeling a little regret as she just killed innocent people, but she gets on the ship and is headed for Onett with the gps Dedede gave her.

-Onett-

Ness was just walking around the town, using his Psi powers for some pranks on some of the citizens. Ness was a little kid, and most of the town knew him. At age 12, he was pretty mature, and liked to have a few laughs once in a while. He was using PK Flash and destroyed a tree trunk. He didn't mean to, but he then saw something shiny and purple.

Ness: What the hell is this?

It was a Chaos Emerald.

-Kongo Jungle-

-Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy, and Sonic-

Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy and Sonic were in the jungle in search for Tails. Tails ran into the jungle after escaping from the banana cave in the part where DK lives. Well, as they were fighting there ways through the armadillos, the reptiles, and many other of K. Rool's enemies, they were getting a little lost.

DK: Hmm, I don't remember this part.

Sonic: You idiot, I thought you knew the jungle.

Mario: Lets relax guys, we've been here for an hour, we're just getting a little tense.

Sonic: TAILS.

Luigi: Hmmm, I never noticed this hole on the ground.

??: HELP! HELP!

Luigi: ITS TALKING.

Mario: No it isn't you idiot, someones probably down there.

??: HELP!

Sonic: Tails? TAILS, IS THAT YOU, ITS ME, SONIC.

Tails: SONIC, HELP!  
Sonic: Don't worry, someone coming down to get you.

Diddy then gets a rope and climbs down the big whole. Tails is hesitant to get the help of the monkey, but eventually climbs up with him.Tails then smiles at the sight of Sonic, Sonic runs aand hugs him.

Sonic: Tails, you're actually here, man, hows it goin?

Tails: Thanks for the help guys, but who are these guys?

Sonic: This is Mario and Luigi, they're here tto help me destroy the emeralds.

Tails: Sonic, you know the emeralds cant be destroyed right, there the only thing that holds our universe together.

Mario: What?  
Tails: Oh crap, he didn't tell you, even though the emeralds have caused us lots of problems, it still holds our universe together, it kind of gave Sonic the ability to run fast.

Mario: Is this true?

Sonic: Yeah, I was a wimp and our universe was in pretty bad shape, and yes, some of its power did give me the ability to run fast, but its caused way too many problems, it has to be destroyed.

Tails: Sonic, but what about our world?

Sonic: We'll just start new lives here, plus, we need to get rid ofthem before Eggman gets his hands on the emeralds, this time though, it will be his last attempt.

Luigi: Where are you getting at?

Sonic: I'm going to defeat Eggman once and for all, even if it means taking his life.

Tails: Sonic, are you serious?

Sonic: Yes. Tails, where's the emerald?

Tails: That's what I've been trying to tell you, I don't have it.

Sonic: WHAT?  
DK: So, all this work for nothing?

Tails: Someone took it from me, it was a trap, he said he needed the emeralds.

Mario: Who the hell wou-

??: STOP IN YOUR TRACKS.

The gang turns around to see someone with a gun behind the bush.

Luigi: Who are you?

??: The names Solid Snake, and you wont get the emeralds.


	5. Death and Destruction

Chapter 5: Destruction and Death

"Kongo Jungle"

Snake: So who's first huh? Who's head wants to get blown off?

Tails: You ass, you left me there for dead. What the hell?

Snake: I cant allow you to get the emeralds, you fox, they're dangerous.

Mario: Wait, how do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?

Snake: Organization I work for, but you're not gonna live to know the name.

Sonic: Dammit, got any plans?

Luigi: Nah.

Snake: So, should I go ape shit on the ape, or should I take out the fat plumber.

DK: Threatening is going to get your ass kicked.

Snake: Its unusual, why the hell are aabnormal blue hedgehog, two monkeys, two plumbers, and a fox want the emeralds?

Luigi: Listen, you cant have the emeralds. We are trying to destroy them.

Snake: What?

Mario: You heard us.

Snake: No, the organization I work for wants to destroy them as well.

This leaves Mario and the gang confused.

-Hyrule Kingdom-

-Link, Zelda, and Marth-

Link, Zelda and Marth were running up the hill, almost at the city of Hyrule. Its been a long journey, but they cant wait to see how Hyrule looks now thatit has been fixed.

Zelda: C'mon boys, just over the hill.

Link: Its harder than it looks.

Marth: You saved Hyrule Kingdom, are you sure?

Link: Yeah, so?

Marth: Eh no reason, you just seem like you're having trouble going up a hill. Makes you wonder, how the hell the world was saved by you.

Link: Fuck off.

Zelda: LINK, MARTH, LOOK!

Link and Marth were startled by the yelling of the princess, they went up to her.

Link: Zelda, whats wr-

Link at that moment saw destruction, the city of Hyrule was looking even worse than when it was before. Fire is everywhere, buildings and houses are looking bad.

Link: Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you.

Marth: Me? What the hell did I have to do with this?

Link: I bet you were just a distraction so that Altea could attack us.

Zelda: Marth, is it true?

Marth: NO! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ARMY ANYMORE.

Link: Well, lets see then.

Link draws his sword and shield and runs down the hill, Marth and Zelda follow close behind. When they finally arrive, they see smoke, and cough at the fumes of fire. Zelda eyes start to water after seeing dead bodies on the floor.

Zelda: (crying) How could I let this happen?

Link: You didn't let anything happen, its ju-

Just then, a Koopa Troopaa stops them in their tracks.

Koopa: You should leave now, your life depends on it.

Link: Who the hell did this you stupid green turtle?

Koopa: Oh, you live here, well too bad. King Koopa has invaded your kingdom, and i

Link then slashes and cuts the Troopa's head off.

Link: That's all I needed to know, he will pay.

Marth: I got your back.

Link, Marth and Zelda were running to the castle. They were attacked by a fleet of Goombas. Link and Marth managed to kill most of them by cutting them in half. Zelda uses fireballs to burn them. It was hard for them to see really, with the smoke and all. The town was demolished, and Link and Marth were demolishing the Koopa Troopa force. Link did get rattled by a hammer bro who threw a hammer that connected right at Link's head, but Zelda healed. The castle wasn't far, but in Zelda's mind, if felt like it took hours to finally get to the castle, but when they were at the door, they were stopped by 7 kid Koopas.

Ludwig: HALT! YOU WILL NOT STEP CLOSER.

Zelda: LET US IN, YOU BASTARDS.

Roy: Ay Wendy, this girl screams louder than you.

Wendy: Shut up Roy.

Link: Listen, we've been slaughtering your koopa friends, what makes you any different?

Larry: Well for one, we have better defense, and two, we are more trained. But lastly,

Lemmy and Iggy at that moment grab Zelda.

Larry: We are smarter.

Marth: LET HER GO!

Marth draws his sword to kill Iggy, but Ludwig shoots his wand at Marth's face, knocking him out.

Link: Shit. Don't hurt her, okay, take me.

Roy: How bout we just take both of you.

Wendy shoots a candy ring at Link, trapping him.

Link: What the hell is this?

Wendy: My candy ring, now shut up or I'll squeeze you to death.

Wendy points her wand which proceeds to squeeze Link.

Ludwig: WENDY, STOP! Lets just take them to King Dad.

The Koopa Kids, having restrained the 3 heroes go to the throne room of Hyrule Castle, where the king is being choked by Bowser.

Bowser: WHERE IS IT! TELL ME!

Bowser punches the King. Zelda, still restrained screams.

Zelda: LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE.

Zelda's voice literally shook the room. She had tears, and was sobbing constantly. Link was having trouble breathing trapped in a candy ring, Marth was still unconscious.

King: Look, stop. Just please leave my daughter alone. I'll tell you where it is.

Bowser: So you do have it.

King: Yes, we found it yesterday, I know the story, and was afraid some tyrant would get his hands on it.

Link: What are you talking about?

Zelda: No. Dad, is it.

King: Yes Zelda, the Chaos Emeralds are back.

Zelda: Oh no.

Bowser: WHERE IS IT.

Bowser the kicks the King, who was bleeding from the forehead and the nose.

King: Just move the pedestal, its behind there.

The King faints, as Bowser orders Morton and Larry to move the pedestal.

Morton: You know, once we got this emerald, that's means we will have more of a chance getting the next one, then the next one, then the next, then the next one, then th-

Ludwig: SHUT UP!

Morton: Fine.

The pedestal is moved, and it shows the grey Emerald, sparkling.

Bowser: There it is, the emerald. Lets grab it, and let them rebuild there pity city.

Zelda: FUCK YOU!

Bowser: THAT'S IT. I'M GONN-

Just then, Bowser is hit by some sort of purple energy. Everyone conscious in the room is startled.

Larry: Who was that?

Then all of a sudden, a burst of energy hits everyone in the room. Link is the only one conscious after that hit, barely though.

Link: Ugh…..who…was…tha..t?

The door is open. A figure walks in, it is none other then GANONDORF.

Link: No…..no….NO!

Ganondorf kicks Link in the head, knocking him out. Ganondorf walks up to the emerald, and takes it.

Ganondorf: Okay, that's two, now where's the next one.

Ganondorf hold the emerald and looks at it, its like he is in a trance. Ganondorf finds out where the next emerald is, and then jumps out the window of the castle.

-10 minutes later-

Bowser: Ugh, what happened?

Bowser looks around as he gets up, and sees carnage. Everyone in the room was alive, and Marth was waking up as well.

Bowser: Shit, blue boy is waking up, KAMEK!

Kamek rushes in his broom.

Kamek: You called master?

Bowser: Revive the kids, they're unconscious.

Kamek: Fine. SMELLING SALT.

The Koopa Kids wake up instantly.

Bowser: Ludwig, get the doomship ready.

Ludwig: What about the emerald?

Bowser: Its gone, someone hit me, they probably took it.

Wendy: Want us to take the girl?

Bowser: Why not? Lets go.

Lemmy and Iggy grab Zelda, and run out with Bowser and the rest of the kids. Marth sees them, but was not moving that much.

-Mushroom Kingdom-

Peach and Daisy came back to the castle from a movie. Daisy was Peach's best friend, and also the Queen of Sarasland. Luigi used to be her boyfriend, but they broke up after Luigi cheated on her, that may be the reason Peach doesn't get along that well with Luigi.

Peach: That movie was sooooo bad.

Daisy: Are you kidding? The movie was so touching, maybe we weren't seeing the same movie.

Peach: We were sitting next to eachother idiot. (laughs)

The girls were having a good time until Daisy notices the door was wrecked.

Daisy: Hey Peach, was that door always like that?

Peach looks at the half broken door.

Peach: No.

Peach then realized that was where the emerald was hidden.

Peach: Oh Crap, just wait here okay.

Daisy nodded. Peach then got up from her chair, and entered the room. When she entered, she screamed blaringly. Daisy immediately got up, and was shocked at the scene. Peach was on her knees crying and loudly screaming

Peach: TOADSWORTH!  
Toadsworth laid there dead, a hole through the stomach, not only that, but the emerald was gond. Daisy was hugging the out of control Peach, with tears in her eyes.

END CHAPTER.

Sorry I was late on the chapter btw.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Aftermath of Death

-Kongo Jungle-

Snake: So you're saying that you guys are also trying to destroy the emeralds?

Sonic: Yes.

Snake: You guys think I'm an idiot, I don't trust you asses one bit.

Luigi: We aren't the asses here asshole.

Mario: Shut up Luigi. Anyway, what company do you work for?

Snake: Top secret, cant tell you.

Tails: So how do you know we can trust you? You may just be lying, so you can have the emeralds.

Snake: What would I do with them? Tell me.

Sonic: Who knows? What I do know if we are both for the same task, we should all work together.

Mario: I agree.

Snake: Fine. But remember, If I find out you guys a playing me, it all takes one shot.

Luigi: Threat I see. But don't worry about that.

Sonic: DK, you going to help?

DK: Fuck no, I went through way too much trouble, me and Diddy are just going to stay here.

Mario: Whatever.

Just then, Mario's cellular phone rings. Mario usually carries it with him everywhere he goes.

Mario: Just wait. Hello? Peach, whats wrong? WHAT? Okay, we are on our way, just stop crying.

Luigi: Whats wrong bro?

Mario: Toadsworth, he's dead.

Luigi: WHAT?  
Sonic: Serious?

Tails: Who?  
Snake: The fuck you talking about?

-Onett-

Ness was at his job, he may be only 12, but in Onett, you can start working at age 10. Ness worked at a grocery shop, which was unusual due to his psychic power. Most of the people in Onett thought he could get a better job than this. Ness was looking at the emerald he found.

Ness: (Hmm, maybe this is some sort of special power, maybe its chosen me as a hero, I have to save the world. Maybe its for safe keeping.)  
Clerk: NESS! Get back to work.

Ness: Sorry Mr. J.

Ness was sweeping in the dirty isle until he heard an explosion. He went to check it out and saw Samus, whom somehow got here before Mewtwo and co.

Samus: You know where the emerald is?

Worker: I don't know what you are talking about. But you've put a big hole at the store door.

Samus: Who cares? I need the emerald to give to my boss, and to kill two beings.

Ness: HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE.

Samus turns around to see Ness.

Samus: Get out of here kid.

Ness then shot a PK thunder at Samus which slightly electrocuted her.

Samus: What the hell did you just do?

Ness: A Psy power. Listen man, stop hurting these people.

Samus: Oh, you just made me mad by calling me a man.

Samus shoots two shot which Ness absorbs. Ness slides under a register lane, while Samus keeps shooting. She has gone mad with power. She is desperately looking for the boy then realizes she needs to look for the emerald. Ness comes out and shoots PK Fire, but Samus easily dodges it and kicks Ness. Ness is barely conscious after that. Samus picks up Ness with both hands. Pedestrians in the store look on in fear.

Samus: Okay kid, tell me where the emerald is.

Ness does not answer, figuring out the gem is an emerald. Samus looks at Ness' pocket and sees the emerald. She grabs it and throws Ness to the ground.

Ness: No……don't…….you bitch.

Samus kicks Ness which knocks him out.

Samus: You've caused me a lot of trouble, But, I'll let you live. I ju-

??: STOP!

A blast of blue psi comes, and Samus barely dodges it. Mewtwo, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Pikachu have arrived.

Mewtwo: You forgot about us.

-Mushroom Kingdom-

The Mushroom police are on the scene of the murder. Mario and co. have arrived and Mario is holding the heavily tearing up Peach. Daisy has her head down, Luigi is visibly upset, Sonic and Tails are always upset at the time of death. Snake was smoking a cigarette, barely caring.

Officer: We are going to the station to study this more, we'll be back in two days, we are deeply sorry for your loss princess.

Peach was burying her head onto Mario's shoulder.

The 2 Officers left, shocked at how such a brutal murder took place here.

Mario: Sonic, I need to be with Peach, can uyou for the emeralds by yourself for a while?

Sonic: No problem, with the blue emerald, we can start looking for the others.

Mario: Peach, you feeling any better?

Peach did not answer.

Mario: I'm going to take her to her room.

Daisy: Maybe I should be heading home.

Mario: No, stay, Peach needs you as well. Mario guides Peach to her room. Peach was in so much shock that she could barely move, they go upstairs.

Luigi: Take care of her okay Daisy.

Daisy: Okay.

Luigi: Its nice seeing you again, maybe we can talk when I get back.

Daisy: Sure. Daisy goes into the kitchen.

Tails: You're coming too?

Luigi: Yeah, Mario told me to on the way back.

Snake: Listen, Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, can we just look for the other emeralds, we cant let those emeralds get in the wrong hands.

Sonic: Fine, we'll go to E. Gadd's Lab.

-Prof. E. Gadd's Lab-

E. Gadd: Well, looks like you finally got an emerald.

Tails: So with this machine, you can find another emerald?

E. Gadd: Indeed, just hand it to me.

Snake's communicator starts ringing.

Snake: I gotta take this.

Snake goes outside as E. Gadd puts the emerald in the machine.

E. Gadd: I got a reading, its in some type of cave, Its south from here. Let me get the map.

E. Gadd opens his drawer, and tries to mark where the emerald is.

E. Gadd: That's strange, its located in a continent called Kanto.

Sonic: Okay, its marked on the map?  
E. Gadd: Indeed.

Tails: Okay, lets go there quickly.

Luigi: Got it.

-Outside of the lab-

Snake is talking to the Colonel on the communicator.

Snake: Yeah Colonel, I know I cant trust them?

Colonel: Listen, we need those emeralds. FOXHOUND has to destroy them.

Snake: Fine. But remember, once this is done, I'm out.

Colonel: Fine Snake.

Snake: Alright, bye.

Sonic: Snake, we have to o to a continent called Kanto.

Snake: Fine, how do we get there?

Luigi: We'll take the doomship we stole from Bowser about 3 months ago.

Snake: Who?

Luigi: Long Story.

-Victory Cave in Kanto-

Jigglypuff was sitting down, just wondering where Mewtwo and Pikachu were. 7 hours have passed since they left, but she wasn't worried, she knows Mewtwo can take care of himself. Her and Pikachu were taken in by Mewtwo as babies, Jigglypuff is now about 4 years old (14 in Pocket Monster Years), so in her teens. Jiggly has a close friendship with Pikachu.

Amy: JIGGLYPUFF, LOOK!

Jigglypuff: What Amy?

Amy: Somebody left a note.

Jigglypuff: Who?

Amy: It says to meet him at Vermillion City, where's that?

Jigglypuff: I know where it is, but from who?

Amy: It says anonymous.

Jigglypuff: I have a bad feeling, what if it's a trap?

Amy: It may be Sonic. I'm tired of being here, lets just go.

Jigglypuff: Fine.

Jigglypuff leads Amy the way to Vermillion City, and is luckily not captured on the way.

Its around Vermillion City, and they go to the Digglet Cave area, its night time, so most trainers are asleep.

Jigglypuff: Okay, where is he?

Amy: It said here though.

Jigglypuff: Dammit Amy, why wo-

??: AMY! YOU'RE HERE.

Amy turns around and smiles at the sight to see Knuckles.

Amy: KNUCKLES!

Knuckles is smiling, but just then, someone comes from behind and hits Knuckles.

Amy: Hey!

Amy takes out her hammer and charges, but is stopped by the sight of a robot.

Amy: Who the hell are you?  
The Robot shoots a laser which Amy dodges barely.

??: Robot Operating Buddy, at your command.

Amy: What?

Jigglypuff: You okay?

Knuckles: Yeah. It does that sometimes, its just hyper really.

Amy: Wait, you've been traveling with that thing?

Knuckles: Yeah, its called a R.O.B. It just had a little malfunction problem.

Amy: So, it isn't an evil robot.

Knuckles: NO! Now, wheres Sonic?

Amy: How am I supposed to know?

Knuckles: Woah, someones being a little bitchy.

Amy: Shut up.

Jigglypuff: So, whats with the note? Why didn't you just come to the cave if you knew who we were?

Knuckles: I didn't leave a note.

Jigglypuff: What?

Knuckles: I didn't leave a note.

Amy: But, then who did?

Just then, a ship landed in the grassy area.

Amy: Woah.

Knuckles: Wait? I remember that thing.

Amy: Hmmm?

A fox wearing a jacket with green pants and boots gets out of the ship.

Knuckles: THAT'S THE GUY WHO STOLE MY EMERALD!

??: I prefer the name Fox.

End Chapter.


End file.
